Mansi Primal
Mansi Primal is currently the strongest being in the whole Omniverse. Nobody knows how, and when did he get his powers. All everyone knows, he's dangerous and he's possible to delete this whole Omniverse. He's currently in his Hungarian HQ. History After the death of Overlord Commune, the Great Mansi Pyramid was built and, this is when Mansi Primal comes to the picture. He was the one who built the entire pyramid by himself. Not even the locals helped him. But them, the locals awarded him by giving him a house. Once after that, Mansi had an idea of building a real large city, with walls. The city's name was Fort Everest, and they built it under 5 years. Until 500 BC nothing happened, but when 500 BC occured, some people had the idea to get away from Fort Everest. It was the Hungarians '''who gone from the city. The locals were sad, because it was sad to see that their friends were gone. But then again, nothing happened, until 1251, when the '''Mongol Empire invaded most of the universe. Mansi Primal didn't knew anything until Friar Julian mentioned that the mongols are coming. When he heard the news, he started to make the walls more tall, and made out of Iron. When the Mongols arrived in January 15th, Mansi Primal was ready to defend Fort Everest. They fought back relentlessly, until the Mongols backed down and offering that they will not attack, if the city will be a part of their empire. Mansi Primal had no chance, he accepted it. After the Mongol Empire collapsed, pretty much nothing bad happened besides, the city had the population of 100K '''people. '''1603 was the most devastating year for Mansi Primal, since the Russian Empire annexed a little bit of Siberia. The russians breached the walls, burned up everything, killed everyone. In 1703, Mansi Primal statueized '''himself, saying that "No one should hurt me anymore." After that, '''Mansi Primal was a statue until 2010, when the Mansi Revolution occured. The Mansi People were not really happy, since they know what the Soviets did back in the 20th Century. They was praying for the statue of Mansi Primal, meaning that he will return one day. In March 15th, the statue exploded and Mansi Primal appeared. He said "It was a long time since i saw the Mansi People doing a revolution for indepedence." During the Statue years, Mansi Primal got his powers, meaning that he became a Heavenly Superperson. He wiped out the russians, to get the Mansis the indepedence. In August 25th the Mansi Republic was formed. And ever since 2010, Mansi Primal is considered as a War Criminal. In 2015, He formed the Moscow Pact during the Mansi invasion of Kazakhstan. Well know thing that Mansi Primal was uncapable of fighting, so in 2025, he found Josh A. Ramirez who would later become his mentor. In 2231 he would die by getting shot by Nick. Category:War Criminals Category:Uralic Category:Communist Category:Alive